The present invention relates to the field of gun sights and, more particularly, to a standardizing sighting system for a modular mono-block.
For competition shooting, the introduction of modular mono-block systems was a great advance. Having all the necessary different gauge barrels together in one interchangeable package is a great cost-savings over having separate shotguns for each gauge. However, the modular system propagates the same physical short-coming as having separate shotguns—each gauge requires the shooter to adjust their shooting parameters (e.g., stance, hold, targeting, etc.) to accommodate physical differences between different gauges.
While the barrels of the modular system are interchangeable, the assembled shotgun in not interchangeable in the shooter's hands. That is, a shooter is unable to hold a modular shotgun with a 20-gauge barrel the same way they would hold the modular shotgun with a 12-gauge barrel. While this may not seem like a huge obstacle, in competition shooting, every second spent having to readjust for gauge changes is a detriment to performance.
What is needed is a means to standardize the barrels of a modular mono-block shotgun system to mitigate physical differences and decrease the need for a shooter to readjust after changing barrels.